The Way You Look Tonight
by Davesmom
Summary: COMPLETE...(books 1-4) Several years after Voldemort's defeat, the ministry arranges a treaty with his former followers. Draco is celebrating and wondering if Ginny could fit in his society. A songfic, but not disgustingly so.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKRowling, et al. 'Lady in Red' was written by Chris DeBurgh. If any of the words are wrong, it is my error and not that of the websites that I found all the words on. Plot, of course, is mine.  
  
A/N: I know it's not an up date of weasel and Kneazle, but I hope you like.btw if any artists out there would care to draw the dance scene in this fic, I would LOVE to see what you come up with! I picture it so clearly, but can't draw for-ah, well, you know what I mean.  
  
The Way You Look Tonight  
  
Draco stood near the refreshment table and stared morosely at the crowd moving cheerfully around the reception hall and dance floor. He usually hated these ministry functions, and even this one was hopelessly boring. Unfortunately, this one was being held for him. Draco had been able to hammer out a peace agreement between the ministry and the remnants of Voldemort's followers. The small but formidable group had been hampering and harassing the magical community in general and Harry Potter in particular for these last five years, since the evil wizard's defeat. And even though Draco had, before he left school, allied himself with the 'forces of good', he still had many acquaintances among that group, including his own grandparents. Some of them were good people; they had just believed in their own cause, however wrong minded that cause seemed to the general population.  
  
Draco's department in the ministry had been trying to work with these wizards, witches and various creatures for some time, knowing that the only other option was total annihilation. After months of careful negotiation, an agreement had been reached for Voldemort's former followers to give themselves up and receive a form of amnesty. They would be under constant observation for years, but again, it was better than the alternative. There were some of Voldemort's followers (Draco's father included) who had been found guilty of crimes against humanity in general and were ineligible to receive amnesty. This issue, too, had been neatly dealt with in the agreement. Tonight's gathering was to celebrate this agreement and to recognize Draco's significant contributions. But even though he was pleased by the final product and proud of his own hand in bringing it about, right now, here at the reception before the formal dinner, Draco was bored.  
  
It wasn't bad enough that he was stuck here until the Minister of Magic formally congratulated him during dinner, but he had to suffer through it alone. His fiancée, a healer at St. Mungo's, was on duty tonight. Draco understood, but he thought she could at least have tried to be here. It was, after all, a special night for him! Not that he HAD to be alone. He knew of at least half a dozen women who would gladly spend the evening, if not the night, with him.  
  
Smiling to himself, Draco took a sip of the bad wine being served and glanced around the room. Yes, indeed, there was Endora Banks over by the door trying to catch his eye. Endora was a lovely blond, with a body designed to send a man wild. Draco carefully looked away. Endora also had a temper like an enraged dragon and the mouth of a harpy. He wasn't interested in spending the evening with Endora, or any of the other available witches here. There was really only one person he wanted to be with, even if the thought of being with her in a large formal gathering made him slightly nervous. Stifling that thought, Draco took another sip of the foul tasting wine. He was vaguely aware of music in the background and a few adventurous couples sweeping around the dance floor. The formal dancing wouldn't begin until after dinner, but that was still almost half an hour away. He nodded to a few acquaintances and felt even more sharply Ginny's absence.  
  
Draco and Ginny had hooked up when he'd been severely injured by a gang of Deatheaters. He'd been taken to St. Mungo's and Ginny had been his healer. He had been very interested, but she'd kept him at arm's length for some time before finally going out with him. They'd clicked immediately, and had been going out ever since. Even though originally he had only been thinking of a fling, their relationship had quickly become more serious. She wasn't really his fiancée since he hadn't actually asked her to marry him, but it sounded better than saying his 'girlfriend'. Hell, she wasn't a girl anymore, and he wasn't some school kid. They'd been going out for four years now and were well beyond the handholding stage.  
  
Draco cared deeply for the young woman, more than he'd ever cared for anyone. And he wanted her here with him tonight, but in a way he was a little relieved that she wasn't here. With her upbringing, she wasn't used to society affairs and she'd neatly avoided them in the past. Draco was a little afraid she'd be out of her element here. He was not embarrassed of her, he assured himself. He just didn't want her feeling uncomfortable. That was all. A small, harsh voice deep in his head sneered at him that he was indeed embarrassed of the pretty young woman he'd fallen so hard for, so much against his will. Many of her political opinions were unpopular, but she wasn't a bit shy about discussing them, quite vociferously, at times. And he knew that she wouldn't care if she were arguing with her friends or Draco's coworkers or even his boss. He hated the voice and tried to stifle it. It was a leftover of his earlier years when he'd hated unreasoningly, blindly aping every malicious thing Lucius had ever said or done, and Draco suddenly wondered if his own ambivalence had anything to do with Ginny's reluctance to attend.  
  
Bloody hell, he thought. This was supposed to be a special night and he was standing here, alone, embarking on self-flagellation! This wasn't the way the evening was supposed to go. Setting down his glass, Draco looked around for the bathroom. He was damned if he was going to let the night be ruined by these negative thoughts. Nodding at more acquaintances, he left the room.  
  
As a place for reflection and self-analysis, the loo didn't rank high on Draco's list. But the few minutes he spent in there were enough for him to have a fierce argument with himself. And the result was that, regardless of whether he would be embarrassed or not, there was no one he would rather have by his side than Ginny! He didn't care that her only dress robe was hopelessly out of date and a bit dowdy. It didn't matter that her long fine hair was nearly impossible to keep looking neat or that her laughter might be a bit too loud. He was mad about her and he wanted her here, now! Thinking of the item he'd been carrying in his pocket for the last two months, Draco came to a decision. He left the loo and returned to the reception, intent on finding the Minister. He'd excuse himself, pop over to St. Mungo's and drag the woman here if he had to. And if she wouldn't come, he'd ask her the question he'd wanted to ask right there, in the emergent care ward. Feeling better than he had in some time, Draco opened the door to the reception room.  
  
When he entered, though, he immediately noticed a change in the room. The air was charged with a tension that hadn't been there before. Glancing around, he couldn't find the cause at first. Everyone seemed to be where they'd been before he left. Then he noticed a crowd of men near the dance floor. They seemed to be vying for attention, but from whom, Draco couldn't imagine. His curiosity was piqued, though, and he moved slowly toward the large circle of men, still glancing around for the Minister. The crowd shifted suddenly and Draco could finally see what they were surrounding. There, in the center of the admiring throng was a young woman. As Draco stared, he was barely aware of another song starting; an old tune that had come out almost twenty years before.  
  
Never seen you lookin' so lovely as you did tonight,  
  
Never seen you shine so bright (hmmmmmm),  
  
Never saw so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
  
Lookin' for a little romance,  
  
Given half the chance,  
  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
  
Or the highlights in you hair that catch your eyes,  
  
I have been blind.  
  
Draco's breath caught in his throat and his jaw dropped as he stared at the small redhead standing there. Her long, straight hair had been pulled back in an elegant chignon at her nape, emphasizing her graceful neck. Her gown, a Muggle-styled evening dress, a RED evening dress, was shimmering satin, strapless and fitted at the waist and bust. The skirt was long and full, barely brushing the floor where her tiny feet were revealed in small sandals. She wore very little make-up; just a light brushing of lipstick, and her only jewelry consisted of a slender gold chain and small diamond stud earrings. Long evening gloves completed her outfit and the overall effect was breathtaking.  
  
Draco continued to move forward, more slowly now, drinking in the sight of the lovely woman laughing softly at something one of the men had said. He felt a surge of jealousy that the tinkling laughter was for someone other than him, but he found he had no power to speak. He could only watch and press through the crowd toward the delicate creature. As he neared, he caught some of the conversation.  
  
"-why you won't dance with me?" one man was saying.  
  
The woman smiled again, a soft, charming smile, and her eyes slid toward Draco. The smile widened with welcome and, Draco thought, love. His heart squeezed tightly and he found himself caught in that lovely brown gaze. He moved to her side and gently took one hand.  
  
"Because she's already promised for this dance, I hope," Draco said before she could answer.  
  
The man, some git from the Department of Magical Travel, scowled at Draco, but couldn't say anything. The woman had taken Draco's arm and was now gazing adoringly at him. For his part, Draco could only stare into Ginny's face and blindly lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
Lady In Red,  
  
Is dancing with me,  
  
Cheek to cheek,  
  
There's nobody here,  
  
Just you and me,  
  
It's where I want to be, I hardly know,  
  
This beauty by my side,  
  
I'll never forget,  
  
The way you look tonight.  
  
The music seemed to swirl around them as Draco led Ginny through the dance. The dress might have looked overdone or cheap on some women, but on Ginny it was perfection. She was the embodiment of a lady. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but couldn't find the right words. He could only continue to stare at her, unable to believe that he'd had the nerve to be embarrassed of this woman! How had he dared? She was absolutely amazing.  
  
Never seen you lookin' so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
  
Never seen you shine so bright,  
  
You're amazing,  
  
Never seen so many people,  
  
Wanting to be there by your side,  
  
And when you turned to me and smiled,  
  
Took my breath away,  
  
I have never had such a feeling,  
  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love,  
  
As I do tonight.  
  
The dance was coming to an end, but Draco wanted it to go on forever. He pulled Ginny closer, brushing her cheek gently with his lips, and caught the slightest hint of some exotic fragrance. His Ginny, who never wore make up or perfume was wearing the most delicate scent he'd ever smelled! Pulling away, he looked into her eyes again. This time, however, there were tears glistening in the large, expressive eyes. "Ginny! What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Her eyelids fluttered down and she looked away. "Nothing. I just wanted to surprise you."  
  
Now Draco could see a single tear slip from the corner of her eye down her pale cheek.  
  
"Ginny, love," Draco said softly. "This was the best surprise ever! But why are you crying?"  
  
She looked back at him and Draco thought his heart would break at the sadness in her face.  
  
"You don't seem very happy about it," she said. "You haven't said a thing. I thought you might be angry that I came after all."  
  
Draco had to smile. "Love, I didn't say anything because I couldn't. You took my breath away, literally!"  
  
She smiled back tentatively. "So you don't mind? I mean the hair and the makeup and everything?"  
  
"Not a bit," he said candidly. "But what happened? I thought you were on duty tonight?"  
  
Ginny's smile grew more confident. "I lied! I wanted to surprise you, like I said. And your mother helped."  
  
"My mother?" Draco was again speechless. His mother had retired from all social life since her husband had been tried and convicted for his acts as one of Voldemort's generals. She'd filed for a divorce when he'd been sent to prison and had avoided contact with anyone outside her family. Oh, she visited with Ginny, of course, but Draco had no idea the two women were close enough to connive together.  
  
"You know she loved being a beauty consultant," Ginny said. "And she's been itching to make me over since we met. I finally let her!"  
  
Draco nodded, understanding. His mother had been a great beauty consultant with extraordinary taste. And as much as she liked Ginny and approved of Draco's choice, Narcissa probably HAD been itching to 'make Ginny over'. Pulling her into a spin, Draco moved Ginny toward the edge of the dance floor.  
  
"This isn't permanent, though, is it?" he asked finally.  
  
"I thought you liked the change," Ginny said, a puzzled frown wrinkling her brow.  
  
Draco laughed. She looked like HIS Ginny now, with that questioning look on her face. Leading her to a table, Draco had her sit, then he knelt before her. Her eyes widened as he reached into his dress robe pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box.  
  
"I do, but I fell in love with the other Ginny and she's the one I want to spend my life with. I-I know I've taken my time, but I want you to know I got this months ago. I just wanted to find the perfect time to give it to you. And-I want you to know it has nothing to do with tonight! Even before you showed up, I was going to go to St. Mungo's and try to convince you. Ginny, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears filling her eyes, Ginny threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "Yes!"  
  
Lady In Red,  
  
Is dancing with me,  
  
Cheek to cheek,  
  
There's nobody here ,  
  
Just you and me,  
  
It's where I want to be,  
  
And I hardly know,  
  
This beauty by my side,  
  
I'll never forget,  
  
The way you look tonight.  
  
I never will forget..  
  
The  
  
Way  
  
You  
  
Look  
  
Tonight. 


End file.
